


Same Place, Another Time

by latenightlionheart



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: It's not all the time, but it's a good time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to avoid writing another thing, you know how it is. Three times (of many) Heath and Justin shared a hotel room.
> 
> First bit is Nexus/Corre era, 2nd 3MB era, third bit is current-ish, ignoring Heath's new "family" in his storyline.

__

i.)

"Wade's getting his own room tonight, says he can't take your snoring another night."

"So, just us?"

"Yeah, just us. Disappointed?" Justin says, looking at Heath with a funny smirk.

"Think I'll manage." Heath says, slapping Justin on the back lightly.

*  
  
There's two beds in the room, so Heath picks the one nearest the window, kicks off his shoes and settles in for the night. But he can almost feel Justin's eyes on him. He's staring at him with a look Heath can't quite figure out.

"Really, Heath?"

"What?" Heath says, Justin's unwavering stare starting to confuse and fluster him.

Justin's been undressing the whole time and now he's down to his boxers, which he slides off slowly, teasingly, before slipping into the other bed, still looking over at Heath.

"Nothing I guess," Justin says, pulling the sheets up. "Guess I thought wrong..."

Suddenly Heath's crossing the room, dropping various articles of clothing in his wake. "You mean?"

Justin grins at Heath's realisation. "Just us."

Heath squeezes in next to Justin and leans in for a kiss. It's warm and way more tender than Justin could have ever imagined.

"Just us." Heath repeats breathily, his tone almost wondrous.

Justin kisses back, deepening it with a sigh before pulling Heath closer.

"Finally."  
__

ii.)

"You know the _real_ reason they've been ditching you -- oh shit, Heath!" Justin says, grabbing onto Heath's shoulder with a death grip, nails digging deep.

Heath's mouth is full, so he just makes a face to say _we're talking about this now?_ and continues what he's doing.

"It's--fuck! It's because...be..." Justin can't get the words out, not when Heath's doing _that thing_ with the tongue that gets him every time. "They...oh fuck, Heath..."

Heath removes his mouth so he can talk, but keeps his hand on Justin's dick, stroking steady, enjoying every second of Justin writhing in front of him.

"What about Drew and Jinder?"

"They're ditching you because...oh..." Justin trails off, his eyes squeezing shut as he feels Heath's mouth on him again.

"Because?" Heath asks, backing off again, and just when Justin was _this close_ to the edge.

"It's because they're fucking, Heath! That's why!" Justin yells, throwing his head back with an exaggerated growl.

"Oh," Heath says, trying to hold in a laugh. "I already knew _that_."  
__

iii.)

"How come we didn't celebrate when I won _my_ titles?" Justin says between nips of Heath's chest and neck.

"'Cause you said you were busy," Heath replies, tilting his head and groaning. "Ya weren't, but..."

"Was kidding anyway, Heath," Justin says, before biting down on Heath's collarbone - hard.

"Hey, owww? Ya know you're not really a werewolf, right?" Heath complains, but he's laughing. And really turned on.

"Mhm but I am, Heath," Justin says, tongue darting out to lap at where he'd just sunk teeth into flushed, flushed flesh. "You're one too, you just don't know it yet."

Heath rolls his eyes. "Yeah that'd be sexy to you, right? Me all ginger and hairy and howlin'..."

"Well, you're _definitely_ ginger and I'm really digging your beard right now..." Justin laughs.

"Oh yeah?" Heath says, pulling Justin on top of him. "What about the howling?"

Justin grins wickedly, fucking wolfishly, and straddles Heath's hips, grinding down slowly, deliberately. "Want me to teach you to howl, Heath?"


End file.
